La Libreta donde van escritos los Sueños
by LovelySora
Summary: Petra es una estudiante de Periodismo Universitaria, al mudarse a su nuevo departamento va continuamente a un Restaurant cercano de su departamento y allí es donde conoce a Levi, un chico que se gana la vida de mesero o lavaplatos para así, poder pagar sus estudios universitarios, Conoce a Petra y cada vez se enamora más de ella, ¿Será capaz de conquistarla?


**La libreta donde van escritos los**

**Sueños~**

**Título:** Sueño Fugaz.

**Pareja: **Levi x Petra.

**Anime: **Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人

**Género: **Romance/Comedia.

**Clasificación: **T

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje antisonante.

**Disclaimer: **El anime ni los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Summary:** Petra es una estudiante de Periodismo Universitaria, al mudarse a su nuevo departamento va continuamente a un Restaurant cercano de su departamento y allí es donde conoce a Levi, un chico que se gana la vida de mesero o lavaplatos para así, poder pagar sus estudios universitarios, Conoce a Petra y cada vez se enamora más de ella, ¿Será capaz de conquistarla?

**La libreta donde van escritos los **

**Sueños~**

Petra Ral, una chica de 19 años de edad se muda de ciudad para comenzar su nueva vida de Universitaria, consiguió un departamento pequeño pero a la vez cómodo, pues sólo ella viviría allí. Su sueño era ser la mejor periodista de todo el Universo y ahora que está en la Universidad está lista para cumplir su sueño. Hoy fue su primer día viviendo en su nuevo departamento, así que optó por visitar toda la ciudad bajo los rayos enfermizos del Sol; Visito Parques, Museos, Tiendas y su lugar favorito: La Universidad, era una de las más prestigiadas de todas, al posarse frente la Universidad sintió una gran felicidad recorrer su cuerpo, se sentía orgullosa de sí misma; La chica de enormes ojos ambarinos, cabello color calabaza y baja de estatura había llegado tan lejos, se superó, todo gracias a sus esfuerzos y estudios. Regresando a casa su estómago comenzó a crujir; no había comido nada en todo el día, así que, encontró un Restaurante cerca de su departamento ¡Qué Bien! Miro detenidamente el lugar parecía un Restaurante de Lujo llamado: ''_El Gran Monasterio'' _Por su nombre tenía pinta elegante, así que se decidió a entrar; Todo estaba bello, los toques dorados y cafés lucían bien y el olor… El exquisito olor de la maravillosa comida, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar cada vez más y se adentraba más y más al restaurante, estaba encantaba por el olor que no se percató que chocó con una persona, al impacto cerro los ojos y por instinto los abrió para observar a la persona con la cual había chocado, al mirarlo sus ojos se hicieron pequeños ¡Había chocado con un mesero! Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza. Petra se levantó y se disculpó haciendo una pequeña reverencia, la otra persona por su parte; ignoro las disculpas, estaba sobándose la cabeza por el golpe, era un chico bajo, cabello negro y pálido de piel, no pudo notar el color de sus ojos ya que los tenía cerrados, al abrirlos chasqueo la lengua y comenzó a recoger los platos.

-_Tsk… niña tonta, mira por donde caminas…- _Musito Levi levantándose del suelo.

_-¡L-Lo siento! ¡Acepte mis disculpas por favor!- _Se disculpó Petra haciendo una reverencia. -_Por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_ Agregó Petra levantando la cabeza.

_-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Acaso… ¿Te enamoré?-_Susurro Levi tomando el mentón de Petra atrayéndolo a su cara con voz picara.

-E-Eh _¡¿D-De qué d-demonios hablas!?- _Tartamudeo Petra sonrojándose aún más.

_-Estas roja…- _Dijo Levi con voz seria y una mirada fría.

-_Tus ojos… son verdes…un verde muy oscuro pero a la vez bellos…- _Hablo detenidamente Petra observando los ojos de Levi.

-_Me llamo Levi…-_Dijo ignorando el comentario de Petra y soltando su mentón mientras está sólo lo sobaba. – ¿_Y tú eres…?-_ Menciono Levi cruzando los brazos.

_-Petra, Petra Ral…- _Respondió Petra.

_-Muy bien Petra, me voy- _Dijo Levi recogiendo los platos y camino hasta una puerta que parecía ser la cocina.

Petra observaba como se alejaba Levi, no dejaba de pensar en el así que se sentó a esperar un mesero que la atendiera.

_-¿Qué desea ordenar pequeña desastrosa?-_ Menciono Levi mirándola.

Petra reconoció esa voz y volteo rápidamente hacia el rostro del chico sonrojada.- _Y-Yo no soy desastrosa…- _Protesto con la cara aún más roja.

-_Como sea… ¿Qué Pedirás?- _Dijo Levi rodando los ojos.

_-No lo sé… veamos… ¿Qué me recomiendas?-_ Menciono Petra indecisa mirando el menú.

-_He visto que el chef prepara chuletas de cerdo con ensalada y arroz, quizás puedas probarla.-_ Opino Levi mirándola fijamente.

_-Está bien, ordenare ese platillo- _Respondió Petra sonriendo.

_-A la orden.- _Anoto Levi en su pequeña libreta dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Levi entro a la cocina y le entrego el pedido anotado al cocinero; su amigo Erwin. –_Te he visto coquetear con aquella chica Levi, eres todo un Don Juan.- _Dijo Erwin con tono burlesco.

_-No jodas Erwin, ella es sólo una chiquilla más.- _Dijo Levi molesto.

-_No me puedes negar que es linda-_ Menciono Erwin mirando a Levi. – ¿_No te parece?-_ Agrego.

-_No lo sé…-Musito Levi.-Además, ¿Qué tipo de preguntas son esas? Sigue haciendo tu trabajo- _Contesto Levi molesto mientras salía de la cocina.

Erwin termino de cocinar el platillo de Petra y Levi se lo llevó hasta su mesa. Pasaron los minutos, Petra había terminado y pago la cuenta, dejo propina para Levi y salió del Restaurante. Se percató de que ya era de noche y camino hasta su departamento, ella estaba en el 5° piso. Llegó a casa y se recostó sobre su cama, minutos más tarde tuvo más hambre así que decidió ir a un Supermercado para comprar chucherías; así que salió de su casa y se dirigió al Supermercado.

Llegó a su departamento y vio una sombra, no le dio importancia pues podía ser un inquilino más de esos departamentos; cuando se acercaba más a esa sombra se dio cuenta de que le era familiar, esta persona sintió la mirada de la chica y la volteo a ver ¡Dios Mío era Levi! Petra se quedó pasmada al mirarlo, y este sólo la vio con mirada confusa. -_¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora enana?-_ Dijo Levi algo desconcertado. Petra no se inmutó a contestar por lo atónita que estaba.

_-Yo también vivo aquí.- _Agregó Levi aun observándola.

-_(Genial vive en el mismo departamento que yo, el mismo piso y mejor aún su departamento está frente del mío)- _Pensó Petra sarcásticamente mirándolo un poco molesta.

- ¿_Qué te pasa? ¿No vas a entrar? hace frío- _Levi Miro a Petra un poco confundido. – _¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?- _PreguntóLevi.

_- ¿M-Me estás invitando a p-pasar a tu casa?-_ Tartamudeo Petra y de repente un rojo intenso atrapo por completo sus mejillas.

_-Ah… sí, a ti.- _Respondió Levi confundido, para romper el hielo tomo a Petra de la mano mientras abría la puerta de su hogar para hacerla entrar.

Las mejillas de Petra se enrojecieron aún más y puso su puño sobre su pecho sintiendo los fuertes y rápidos latidos de su pobre corazón, Levi cerró la puerta mirando a Petra fijamente provocando que Petra pensara cosas obscenas, cosas que ella no acostumbraba a pensar. Petra comenzó a temblar y cerró los ojos con fuerza, Petra no sintió una caricia, un beso o que Levi le quitara las prendas de vestir; Abrió los ojos y vio a Levi preparando té.

_-(Petra eres una completa pervertida, apenas lo conoces y ya estás pensando esto ¡Espabila!) – _Pensó Petra dándose golpecitos en las mejillas, escuchó que Levi le dijo que se sentara para poder tomar el té, no estaba segura si se lo ordeno. Ella acato y se sentó al frente de él, estaba sonrojada aún.

_-¿Qué te pasa?- _Preguntó Levi mirándola toda sonrojada.

_-E-Es sólo que… ningún hombre me había invitado a tomar té en su casa- _Respondió Petra sonrojándose y apretando la taza de té.

-_Mmm…? – _Dijo Levi arqueando una ceja, mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre su mano derecha. –_Entonces soy el primero….-_ Musito Levi con una sonrisa leve.

Petra levanto la cabeza y miro a Levi sonrojada, estaba muy nerviosa así que para ''Calmarse'' comenzó a jugar con sus dedos pulgares. Así pasaron los minutos cada vez el silencio se volvía molesto y Levi rompió ese silencio tan asfixiante entre los dos.

_-¿Estudias la Universidad, o me equivoco?- _Preguntó Levi algo aburrido.

_-Ah…¡Sí!- _Respondió rápidamente Petra y segura de sí misma.- _Tú… ¿También?- _Preguntó Petra algo curiosa.

-_…Sí, y dime ¿Qué estás estudiando?- _Contestó Levi un poco más interesado en la conversación.

_-Periodismo…-_ Respondió Petra sonrojada –_Y … ¿Y Tú?- _Dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

_-Arquitectura…-_Dijo sin mucho ánimo -_¿Y tú?- _Le pregunto.

_-Pues yo estudio periodismo, es mi pasión-_ Respondió animada con un brillo en sus ojos, vaya que lo amaba.

_-Ah…ya veo, ¿Y por qué te interesa tanto?-_ Dijo cruzado de brazos y con una taza de café en sus manos.

_-¿Cómo que por qué? Es obvio porque…-_Dicho lo último se quedó callada.

_-Es simple…-_Se burló Levi –_Te gusta el periodismo pero no sabes porque, hahaha que ironía._

_-C-Cállate…-_ Susurro –_No tienes derecho de burlarte, sólo me gusta mucho y sé que voy a ser la mejor periodista y cuando lo sea te lo restregare en la cara el resto de su miserable y deplorable vida._

Levi la miro con cara de ''Pero que mierda acaba de decir'' y se echó a reír –_No me hagas reír… ¿Tú? ¿La mejor periodista? Si claro, y yo soy un estúpido._

_-De hecho lo eres-_Contesto enojada.

_-Que insolente eres- _Y le entrego una taza de té.

_-Gracias, pero solo estoy siendo honesta-_

Comenzaron a hablar, se rieron y también se peleaban. Cuando Levi se fue al baño Petra saco su libreta color negra con brillantina que decía ''DREAMS'' y comenzó a escribir.

_-¿Qué haces?-_ Pregunto Levi colocando su cara en el hueco del cuello de Petra.

Esta solo dio un brinco y se sonrojo – _¡N-No me asuste así!-_ Gritó sonrojada.

_-Pero dime que haces-_Pregunto de nuevo frustrado.

_-E-Esta es mi libreta… donde escribo mis ''sueños'' por así decirlo- _Abrazo su Libreta.

-_Mmm…-_Susurró.

Y así pasaron los días Petra y Levi tomaban té y café cada noche, con el paso del tiempo se llevaron mejor que antes siempre regresaban juntos a casa o salían juntos al cine, a cenar, a caminar, etc.

_**~Fin…**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado uwu se despide LovelySora…**_


End file.
